


Painajaisia

by ukko



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukko/pseuds/ukko
Summary: Koskela näkee painajaista





	Painajaisia

Rasahduksia kuulu ympäriltä, Vilho painaa itsensä puuta vasten piiloutuakseen, sydän hakkaa rintaa vasten, kämmenet hikoavat. Hän pitää kivääriään kädessään. Hän puristaa kättänsä nyrkkiin ja pois, uudestaan ja uudestaan, koittaen rauhoittaa hermojaan. 

Häneltä oli kuollut jo monta joukkueen jäsentä, heidän vertansa oli tämän takilla, hän pystyi haistamaan sen kuparisen veren tuoksun, joka tätä nyt pilkkasi. 'Kaikki on hyvin', Vilho toistaa mantrassa kuin se muuttaisi koko tilanteen todellisuuden. Kylmä hiki valuu norona tämän selässä, vieden ihon kananlihalle. Lisää rasahduksia, Vilho ei tiedä mistä ne tulee, tuntuu kuin ne kaikuisivat hänen ympärillään leikkien tämän kanssa. Silmät etsivät ja etsivät vihollista löytämättä sitä. Henkeä ahdistaa, tuntuu kuin joku häntä estäisi ottamatta puhdasta ilmaan keuhkoihinsa, ote aseesta meinaa livetä, katse meinaa sumeta, sydän hakkaa hullun lailla, niin että siitä tulee huono olo. 'tule nyt pois piilosta saatana', Vilho kiroaa mielessään, 'tule ja ammu jos halua'. Rasahdus, laukaus- 

Vilho herää säpsähtäen, hän tuntee vieläkin sydämen hakkaavan aivan liikaa, mutta henkeä hän saa vihdoin. Hieman aluksi huohottaen, mutta hengitys tasaantuu lopulta. Hän pyyhkäisee kädellänsä otsaansa, joka on hien kostuttama. 

Korsussa kuuluu tasainen kuorsaus ympäriltä, hän huokaisee. 'En onneksi ketään herättänyt', hän ajattelee. Hetken päästä kuulu kuinka korsun ovi aukeaa ja sisään astu Rokka, jonka vahti vuoro on juuri päättynyt. Tämä huomaa Koskelan hereillä olon ja oitis huomaa, että miehellä ei ole kaikki hyvin. 

''Oot sie kunnossa Ville'', Rokka kysyy hiljaisella äänellä, mikä on outoa, kun yleensä mies niin lujaa puhui. Vilho ei oikein tiedä mitä tähän vastaisi, joten yrittää hymähtää silleen, että kuulostaa siltä, että kaikki on hyvin. Rokka ottaa talvi takkinsa pois päältä ja katsoo Luutnanttiansa epäillen. 

Vilho sillä välin nousee istumaan ja hieroo väsyneitä silmiään. Kun olisi edes pari tuntia lepoa saanut. Mutta uni ei kyllä enää tulisi sen verran painajainen vielä hakkasi mieltä. Ei kai muuta kai voi, kun odottaa auringon nousua. 

''et kai sie viel meinan nousta? Nuku nyt viel ku kerkiät'', vanhempi mies sanoo kun huomaa, että toinen meinaa jo pedistään nousta. 

''En minä, pärjään vähällä'', tämä vastaa, valehdellen toki, koska kaikki kyllä näkivät kasvoilla väsymyksen uurteet ja unen puutteen luomat tummat verhot. 

Rokka istuu tämän viereen punkan reunalle. ''Kyll mie ymmärrän, mut siu pitäää kuitenki yrittää, ku ei sovasta mittää tuu jos sie kuukahat enne aikojas''. 

Koskela huokaisee ja painaa päänsä käsiinsä. ''helvettiäkö minä sodasta'', tuhahtaa itselleen hiljaa. 'Hiiteen koko sota minun puolesta'. 

Rokka laittaa kätensä Vilhon olkapäälle ja vetää toisen nojamaan tätä vasten. 

Vilho hieman rauhoittuu, kun nojaa Rokan kylkeen, kun niin lämmin on. 'On tämäkin, kun pitää toisen johtajaansa lohduttaa kuin lasta', Vilho miettii ankeasti, mutta ei silti toisen lämmöstä pakene. 

''Ei siun tarvii yksinää jaksaa'', vanhempi sanoo lohduttavaan sävyyn. Vilhosta välillä tuntui, että kantaa koko joukkuettaan hartioilla, ei sen takia että he sellaista tarvitsisivat, vaan koska tämä ei yhtäkään tahdo heistä menettää. Ja menettänythän heitä oli jo. 

Karvas muisto Lehdon ja Riitaojan ruumiista välähtää mielessä. 

Tuntuu vaan kaikki niin epäreilulta. 

''Käyppä makkamaan ny, mie jää vartoo siu vieree'', Rokka sanoo, ja ohjaa toista makaamaan. Vilho ei taistele vastaan, voihan makuultakin odottaa päivän nousua, olihan siellä katto mitä tuijottaa. Kun Vilho sitten asettui makaamaan, kömpi vanhempi mies viereen. ''Tees tilloo'', Koskela vähän tästä hämmentyi mutta teki tilaa silti. Mies asettui tämän viereen makaamaan, ja ohjasin toisen sitten lähemmäksi. 

Vilho katsoo toista vähän kulmat kurtussa, ja Rokka tämän ilmeelle hymyilee. 

''Tänn kainaloo vaa, tällee myö Sudenki kaa ol nukut'', toinen sanoo lievittääkseen toisen mietintää. Koskela ei oikein osaa sanoa siihen mitään, vaan tyytyy kohtaloonsa, ja vääntäytyy sitten niin että pää nojaa Rokan olkaa vasten. 

Vanhempi mies mielessään hieman sääli toista, kun niin jäykästi siihen kävi makaamaan. Mutta mielessään sitten veikkasi, että harvoin taikka ei koskaan tämä ole näin nukkunut kenenkään kanssa. Kun sellaista yksin viihtyvää tyyppiä Koskela oli. 

Niinpähän laittoi sitten toisen kätensä lepäämään Koskelan kyljen päälle, ja muokkasi asentoaan niin että toisen olisi helpompi siihen viereen rentoutua. 

Vilholta meni hetken ennen kuin vieraan tilanteen kankeus hänestä kaikkosi. 

Mutta olihan siinä mukava olla, sitä hän ei voinut itseltään kieltää. Alkoihan siinä nukuttaa, kun niin lämmin on. Ehkä jos sitä vähän silmiään lepuuttaisi, Vilho pohtii. Aikaisempi painajainen oli jo mielestä kadonnut, kun hän lopulta sitten nukahti kuunnellessaan Rokan hengitystä. 

Aamun sarastaessa tuli Hietanen takaisin korsulle, ja ennen kuin meinasin älämölön aloittaa, hän huomasi Vanhalan, joka jo valmiiksi hyssytteli tätä. Hietanen kurtisti kulmiaan ja katsoi sitten, minne Vanhala osoitti. Koskela nukkui Rokan vieressä niin levollisena, Rokka oli itse jo hereillä mutta ei ollut raaskinut vielä toista herättää, kun niin sikeästi vihdoin nukkui. 

Hietanen tunsi pientä kateutta, mutta hautasi sen pian koska tiesihän sen, että heidän johtajansa lepäsi harvoin hyvin. Oli siihen pari kertaa herännyt, kun yöllä toinen nousi huohottaen hereille, ja meni ulos röökiä polttelemaan. Eihän ollut uskaltanut sanoa siihen mitään, esitti nukkuvansa, kun ei toista halunnut kiusaantumaan kyselemällä, että oliko tällä kaikki varmasti kunnossa. 

Siinä he sitten istuivat hiljaa keskustellen ja pelaten korttia. Eivät sitten raaskineet herättää kukon laulun aikaan, vaan päättivät antaa toisen nukkua niin pitkään, kuin mahdollista. 

Rokka kuulee viereltään pienen ynähdyksen, ja katsahtaa vierellä olevaa miestä joka unisena siristelee silmiään, näyttäen lievästi hämmentyneeltä. Heti hän ei kumminkaan nousta alkanut vaan kelaili yön tapahtumia, ja yritti ravistella itsestään unisuuden pois. 

''Kuinkas paljon kello mahtaa olla?'', hän viimein kysyy, vieläkin maaten vasten Rokan olkaa. Rokka oli jossain vaiheessa tuntenut puutumusta olassaan mutta päättänyt että se on pieni maksu, jonka oli valmis maksamaan, että toinen sai levon viimein. 

''Varttia vaille yhtätoista taitaa olla'', Rokka vastaa tälle huvittuneena. 

Koskela hämmentyy siitäkin. Eihän voi niin pitkään olla nukkunut. 

''Jaa...'', hän vastaa tovin päästä, ''olisihan minut voinut herättää''. 

''Mitä turhia, ku ei oo mittöö tapahtun eikä hyö oo sun per kysel'', Hietanen vastaa toiselta puolelta korsua missä hän rustaa kirjettä kotiväelle. Vilho huokaisee, niinhän se on, mutta silti tuntui siltä, että luistaisi työstä, kun toiset jo hereillä olivat. 

Hän nostaa päänsä viimein Rokan olalta ja vääntäytyy istumaan. 

Rokka nousee myös istumaan venytellen olkapäätänsä. Vilho katsoi tätä sivusilmällä potien hieman huonoa omatuntoa siitä, että oli toisen niin vanginnut päänsä alle, mutta toisaalta tiesi, että jos toinen olisi todella halunnut siirtyä olisi tämä sen tehnyt. Hänestä tuntuu, että pitäisi kiittää toista mutta ei osaa muodostaa kiitosta, joka kuulostaisi hyvältä, koska 'kiitos viime yöstä' ei oikein Vilhon korvaan kuulostanut oikealta. Hän päätyy sanomaan vain kiitos. 

''Eipä mitiä Ville'', Rokka sanoo hymyillen, ''sano vaa sit seurav kerran ko tarvit unta, mie kyl autan'', hän jatkaa sanoen sen niin hiljaa, että vain Koskela sen kuulee. Hymy käy Koskelan huulilla. 

Ei tuntunut elämä niin epäreilulta hyvien yö unien jälkeen.

**Author's Note:**

> Tämmönen tuli rustailuu pari viikkoo sit, ja unohin postaa tän :D Tykkään ajatuksesta että Rokka tukee Koskelaa, ja vice versa. Ko onhan ne vähän joukkueen vanhemmat sillee .


End file.
